


La constante

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [40]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Josie's bar, Post-Season/Series 03, Second first kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Hace apenas dos meses de la vuelta deNelson, Murdock and Pagey, a pesar de que se ven cada día, o quizás precisamente por eso, Matt y Karen siguen sin atreverse a darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación. Hasta ahora.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	La constante

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias, como siempre, a Steelorchids por ser mi _beta reader_ y por ayudarme con mis dudas y mis inseguridades. 💜💜💜
> 
> Título tomado de la canción [_La constante_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w756p0TU-dc) de Bunbury.

Había sido un día difícil para _Nelson, Murdock and Page_. Llevaban un par de meses de esfuerzo e intenso trabajo en el bufete y, aunque poco a poco estaban recuperando su nombre en el sector, no siempre las cosas salían bien. Ese día un testigo había decidido echarse atrás en el último momento, la información que necesitaban se resistía a aparecer y la interminable pila de papeles que habían leído y releído no aportaba un solo ápice de luz. Así que, después de horas de desesperación y mal humor, decidieron ir donde siempre para tomar una cerveza y despejarse un poco. Pero eran ya más de las diez y ninguno parecía tener intención de irse. 

“¿Otra más?” preguntó Foggy de camino a la barra.

“¡Dos más!” respondió Matt, consciente de que no estaba en condiciones de enfundarse el traje esa noche y de que el vaso de Karen estaba a punto de acabarse. 

“Necesitaba algo así,” susurró ella inclinando la cabeza y apoyándola en una de sus manos, el codo en la mesa. 

Matt asintió con una sonrisa. Aun con los vasos de alcohol que había desfilado ante él, parecía no encontrar el valor de pronunciar una palabra si estaba a solas con ella. Sabía que si hablaba, su corazón podría hacerse paso entre sus miedos y su escasa sensatez y decir algo que quizás ella no estuviera preparada para oír. O quizás sí. Era difícil saber qué le aterraba más. Tenía tras de sí tal lista de fracasos, que dudaba que le conviniera tentar la suerte. 

“¿Tú no?” insistió ella. 

Obstinada, Karen buscaba su respuesta. Él era consciente de que no pararía hasta encontrarla, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer. 

Podría confesar que cada día, al dejar la oficina, se recriminaba haber dejado pasar otra oportunidad de acercarse a ella, aun sabiendo que lo mismo sucedería al día siguiente, y el de después. Y también podría acercarse y decirle que en su mente esa misma escena terminaba siempre con sus dedos entrelazados bajo la lluvia, los labios enrojecidos en el portal y subiendo los escalones que llevaban a su casa. Podría hacer tantas cosas… Pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a sonreír. 

Ella soltó una breve risa que hizo que él agachara la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado, consciente de que incluso ante una inocente pregunta suya, no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo una bocanada de aire ella pudiera derribar todos sus muros de seguridad? Por más que intentara parecer indiferente y controlar la situación, toda su valentía y su asertividad desaparecían sólo porque ella estaba ahí. 

“Me alegro de que te hayas quedado con nosotros esta noche, en lugar de salir.”

Él asintió.

Su voz resonaba en sus oídos. Su perfume eclipsaba todo lo demás. De repente, lo único que sus sentidos percibían era ella. El bar entero había desaparecido. Ya no había golpes secos en la mesa de billar, ni notaba el fuerte olor a alcohol, ya no escuchaba a Foggy conversando en la barra con uno de los clientes habituales, ni los vasos al tocar las mesas, las risas, las charlas… todo se había esfumado. Sólo quedaban su presencia y su voz. 

Se sentía embriagado, pero no podía culpar de ello al alcohol, era como se sentía cada vez que ella estaba a su lado. No hacía falta que hiciera nada, ni siquiera que hablara, solo estar ahí. Existir.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Matt notó cómo su mano se movía lentamente, como si tuviera vida propia y fuera capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin consultarlas con él. Sintiendo cómo su propio pulso se aceleraba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por su falta de autocontrol, se acercó a su brazo, y rozó su piel con el pulgar antes de rodearlo con sus dedos. El corazón de Karen y el suyo parecían latir a la misma velocidad.

Ella sonrió entonces, tomó aire y su respiración se paró un instante. Después exhaló muy despacio y él comenzó a mover sus dedos, buscando su mano. Ella giró el brazo, invitándole a acariciar su piel hasta que sus dedos se encontraron. El tiempo se detuvo al juntar sus manos. 

Permanecieron unos segundos así, en silencio, sintiendo la presencia del otro en leves movimientos que intentaban ser caricias, pero sin llegar a serlo por miedo a que, al deslizarse los dedos, alguno de los dos tomara conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, y la magia desapareciera. Apenas duró un momento, Matt sintió enseguida cómo la burbuja que les rodeaba se resquebrajaba al acercarse una voz familiar. 

“¡Traigo alcohol!”

Los dos retiraron las manos rápidamente y Foggy, testigo de sus sonrisas, dejó los vasos en la mesa y les concedió un par de minutos más. 

“Voy— Voy al baño,” dijo mientras se giraba para darles un momento de intimidad. 

“¿Tú crees qué—?”

Matt asintió sonriendo y buscó la mano que ella había apartado al llegar Foggy. Ella le recibió apretando la suya, confirmando que ambos querían estar así: con los pulgares buscando inquietos, con las yemas de los dedos absorbiendo cada sensación y con el corazón algo menos frenético, sabiendo que tenía sentido, que no había razón para seguir fingiendo que no sentían lo que nunca habían dejado de sentir. Resultaba ahora difícil entender cómo estando tan cerca habían podido mantener sus manos alejadas hasta ese momento. 

“Ya ha salido del baño,” susurró Matt unos minutos después. 

Karen suspiró y, mientras apartaba la mano de nuevo, movió la cabeza intentando sacudirse los pensamientos que llevaban ya tiempo instalados ahí. 

“¿Quieres que después de—?” 

“Sí, sí,” respondió Karen. “Te acompaño a casa.”

Matt asintió.

Foggy se sentó con ellos, pero durante poco tiempo. Un par de sorbos a su bebida, un mensaje de Marci que Matt y Karen sabían no llegaba por casualidad y con una triquiñuela teñida de imprevisto anunciaba que tenía una cita inesperada y que él ya se marchaba. Ellos, por su parte, fingieron sorpresa y comentaron que era una pena que se tuviera que ir. 

“Pero aún queda noche, chicos, disfrutad,” les dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, ella volvió a buscar la mano que ya iba camino de la suya. Él se la llevó a los labios y la besó antes de irse a pagar. Karen no tardó en recoger sus cosas y volver a su lado, agarrando su codo y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Una vez fuera, a cada paso que daban la distancia entre ellos era más y más pequeña. Primero iban sólo agarrados de la mano, estudiando cada movimiento y cada gesto, sonriendo. Esa pequeña separación pronto se les antojó inmensa y al rozar sus hombros, ella le soltó la mano para rodear con el brazo su cintura. Él aprovechó para colocar el suyo sobre su hombro e instintivamente besó la parte superior de su cabeza, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del olor de su pelo. Ella se giró, buscándole, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la pared. Despacio, beso a beso. 

La lentitud y la calma pronto dieron paso a la urgencia. Nada parecía bastarles, lo deseaban todo y todo lo querían en ese preciso momento. Abrazados, devorando besos como si tuvieran miedo de que se desvanecieran, deslizando las manos sobre sus ropas, ansiando deshacerse de ellas, hambrientos de caricias y de más, mucho más, pero conscientes de que allí no podrían tenerlo. 

Entre risas nerviosas se separaron, jadeando. 

“Quizá deberíamos…” susurró ella. 

“Sí, ni un beso más hasta que lleguemos a casa, o no respondo,” le instó él entre risas. 

Agarrados nuevamente de la mano, retomaron el camino evitando los semáforos que les hacían detenerse, buscando atajos, acelerando el paso. La ciudad se mostraba inmensa, el apartamento más lejos que nunca, pero aunque parecía que el tiempo y la distancia se dilataban, alcanzaron su destino.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, se concedieron un breve instante. Sabían que por fin había llegado el momento y la anticipación, la espera, hacía que cada nanosegundo que pasaban separados fuera eterno, repleto de sensaciones que se grabarían como un vivo recuerdo en sus memorias. 

Por sus cabezas desfilaban atropellados todos los momentos que habían imaginado una y mil veces. Los habían deseado tanto, pero estaban siempre demasiado ocupados construyendo y derribando muros como para detenerse a hacerlos realidad. Y ahí estaban los dos, por fin, esperando, preparando poco a poco el corazón, anticipando esa felicidad que durante tanto tiempo habían creído no era para ellos. 

Él respiró profundamente mientras escuchaba la cadencia de su corazón, que se aceleraba al verle quitarse las gafas y guardarlas en la cartera, mostrando su rostro libre al fin de su máscara más habitual. Matt esbozó una leve sonrisa y ella movió sus manos para acariciar sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Su pulso se avivó al sentir cómo él colocaba una mano en su cuello, la otra en su cadera y se acercaba a besarla, rozando suavemente sus labios, la lengua asomando apenas. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos, una mano perdida en su pelo, la otra en su espalda, apretándole contra su pecho. 

Juntos fueron caminando hasta el dormitorio, dejando tras de sí bolso, zapatos, chaquetas... Una vez junto a la cama, ella asintió al notar que su mano se detenía junto al cierre de su vestido. Matt sonrió y apoyó la frente en la suya para disfrutar con calma del momento. Karen bajó los brazos que tenía descansando sobre sus hombros y se limitó a sentir como él bajaba la cremallera, descubriendo primero un hombro, luego el otro, hasta que el vestido se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente. Sacó los pies y lo apartó hacia un lado, consciente de que junto al vestido, en el suelo, yacían los restos de esa pared que habían construido a base de engaños y miedos. 

Al rodearla de nuevo con sus brazos, entre besos, aprovechó para seguir desvistiéndola. Ella comenzó a pelearse con los botones de su camisa y Matt se unió a su lucha, por lo que ella desplazó su campo de batalla algo más abajo. Le desabrochó el cinturón, el pantalón, y él la ayudó a que su ropa acabara junto al vestido y a lo poco que ella aún vestía y que él se estaba apresurando en hacer desaparecer.

Una vez desnudos, sus cuerpos se descubrieron magnéticos, cada uno de los poros de su piel encontraba lugares de los que era incapaz de separarse. Los labios, las manos, las partes más íntimas se acomodaban en la calidez del otro hallando un cobijo que hacía mucho que sabían que deseaban, pero no que necesitaban de esa manera. Se sentían de repente inmersos en él, en ella, rodeados de su olor, de sonidos, del tacto, de su sabor, captándolo todo atentamente, ella con los ojos bien abiertos, él sintiéndolo todo, aun sin poder verlo. 

Tanto tiempo tratando de contener los sentimientos y, sin planearlo, estos les habían rodeado y habían construidos nuevas paredes a su alrededor, alojando, esta vez sí, junto a ellos, ese amor que les invadía haciéndoles sentir en calma y plenos. 

Porque eran ella y él. Al fin. Él y ella. Y el tiempo, relativo como es, hacía que las pocas horas que habían pasado desde ese roce no planeado en aquel bar, parecieran toda una vida. Todo era nuevo y, a la vez, algo con lo que llevaban años conviviendo. 

Para ellos hacía mucho que no había otro hogar más que esa persona que tenían a su lado. Eran su refugio en la quietud y en la tormenta. La constante. El lugar seguro, el sitio al que volver. Su referente, su anhelo, su debilidad y su fortaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este experimento. Después de escribir 39 historias en inglés, ¡qué raro se me hacía escribir en español! Muchísimas gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
